<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 3 by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499926">Poetry #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster'>GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ineffableValentines2020, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love Poems, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Valentines, ineffable valentines, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to imagine that if Crowley ever wrote poetry for his angel, to keep him safe, Crowley would write it, read it, and then consign it to the flames so no one else could ever read it. But he’d always know he’d done it. But after they became their own side? Who knows what he’d do with his words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts">Miele_Petite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">On Our Own Side.</span>
</p><p>If the ocean of your eyes</p><p>Could wash upon the shores</p><p>Of my broken wings</p><p>A black jagged shoreline</p><p>And see what they once were</p><p>Would you see past what I am now?</p><p> </p><p>Could the softness of your skin</p><p>Meet my coils and scales</p><p>And find anything other than coldness within?</p><p>Warm me with your words</p><p>Hide me from the world</p><p>Pretend I’m not what I am.</p><p> </p><p>Can my dark self make you smile?</p><p>Can my fractured edges</p><p>Refrain from cutting you?</p><p>Could you care for a broken vessel</p><p>Like me</p><p>When no one else can?</p><p> </p><p>Will you slow me down</p><p>When I go too fast?</p><p>Lift me up</p><p>When I fall too low?</p><p>Will you find me</p><p>When I’m lost?</p><p> </p><p>When flames separate us</p><p>I’ll walk through them for you</p><p>When you doubt yourself</p><p>I’ll believe in you</p><p>When the world ends</p><p>I’ll stop time for you.</p><p> </p><p>And I’ll take your body</p><p>Treasure it as my own</p><p>Keep it safe</p><p>Bathe it in fire</p><p>To save you</p><p>To love you.</p><p> </p><p>And even if you never love me</p><p>I’ll have saved you</p><p>Protected you</p><p>Made you smile</p><p>Made you laugh</p><p>Loved you.</p><p> </p><p>And I’d wait another eternity</p><p>If that’s what it takes</p><p>Build more stars for you</p><p>So they can shine in your eyes</p><p>Do anything…</p><p>Just to be allowed to love you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Coda:  </span>
</p><p>Cover me with your wings</p><p>To shield me from the rain</p><p>Surround me with your love</p><p>To protect me from the pain</p><p>Then heal my damned soul</p><p>And help me fly again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>